Me Quedo, Tuyo
by Verosmee Cullen
Summary: Un escritorio que alguna vez perteneció a Edward, es inesperadamente dado a Bella, en el ella encuentra una carta que él escribió a su primo en 1918. Ella la responde, y los lanza en un viaje que ninguno de los dos podía haber esperado. Tal vez hay algunas cosas que no están para ser entendidas, solo aceptadas...


» _"I remain, Yours"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **Momatu**.

_Chicago, Illinois,_

_24 de Junio de 1918_

_Querido primo, _

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien. Me temo que no mucho ha cambiado aquí desde mi última carta. Mi madre continúa preocupándose demasiado por mi intención de enlistarme tan pronto como me sea posible y sigue con sus intentos de persuadirme. Ha comenzado una nueva táctica. Me temo que intenta casarme con la primera chica que me quiera, si puedes creer eso. Aparentemente ha decidido que si tengo una esposa, no estaré tan ansioso de hacer que me maten. Desearía que pudiera entender, que no tengo intenciones de "hacer que me maten" como ella lo dice. Nuestro país esta en guerra, y es mi deber defenderla. No me puedo esconder debajo de las faldas de mi madre, mientras otros pelean por la libertad de nuestras familias. Ella me ha, en las últimas semanas solamente, presentado no menos de cinco elegibles jovencitas. No sé que espera ella que provea yo a una esposa, teniendo apenas cumplidos 17 y todavía en la escuela. Hasta ahorita, hemos tenido al nuevo comisionado del distrito con su familia, los Martin y los Rollin para cenar. He también acompañado a dos de las hijas de sus amigas al cine junto con algunos amigos. Al menos el cine estuvo bien. Sin embrago, las chicas, eran simples, tontas cosas. ¿Es demasiado pedir el ser capaz de tener una conversación informada e inteligente? ¿Esperar de ella que tenga un pensamiento original o inteligente en su cabeza? Todas eran caras bonitas y no cerebro. La señorita hija de Comisionado de Distrito parece ser la líder a los ojos de mi madre, aunque no puedo ver por qué. He sido informado que la invitare a un paseo por el parque, donde le comprare un helado, debo recordar su dinero primero._

_Gracias por tu invitación para visitarte este verano; sin embargo, son incapaz de aceptar. Con la escuela fuera, he comenzado a asistir a mi madre en su trabajo de voluntaria en la Cruz Roja y en el hospital. Hay demasiado trabajo a ser hecho. Ahora esta sirviendo como secretaria en el comité ejecutivo para Chicago y esta instruyendo en clases de enfermería. Recientemente trabajo un número de otros al organizar una exitosa Subasta de Cofres de Guerra. Visitara toda familia y negocio prominente en Chicago y recolectaron suficientes donaciones para completar $2050 de ventas en beneficio de la Cruz Roja._

_Hay un brillante joven doctor en el hospital llamado Dr. Cullen. Casi si falla, los pacientes tratados por él mejoran mucho mas que aquellos tratados por cualquier otro doctor, aun aquellos con muchas mas años de experiencia. Realmente tiene un don y trabaja sin descanso con los soldados heridos. El hombre parece no descansar. Entre su trabajo en el hospital y su trabajo de voluntario con la Cruz Roja, no se como encuentra el tiempo para comer y dormir. Todas la enfermeras están un poco enamoradas y un poco aterradas de él. He hablado con él de mi intención de convertirme en doctor después de la guerra, y ha sido muy amable en prestarme algunos de sus textos médicos. Él ha incluso hasta hablado conmigo de algunos de sus casos y me ha explicado sus tratamientos._

_Mi padre y yo fuimos al juego de los White Sox en mi cumpleaños. Fue un buen juego. Le ganamos a Cleveland 5 – 4. Ray Schalk fue golpeado por un pitch en la tercera base; Nemo Leibold bateo y lo trajo dentro. Eddie Collins bateo uno fuera para poner 3 – 0. Cleveland anoto en la quinta y séptima y tomo la delantera 4 – 3. Después de anotar dos en la séptima, Cleveland tenía las bases llenas con nadie fuera, pero Dave Danforth le lanzo un strike a Ray Chapman y consiguió que Steve O'Neill hiciere de un hit un juego doble. Anotamos dos en la novena para ganarlo._

_Estoy contento de que haber sido capaz de ir al juego, por que es muy poco probable que mi padre tenga tanto tiempo para el baseball en los próximos meses. Su oficina esta muy ocupada con un nuevo caso. ¿Lo has visto en los periódicos? Estoy seguro de que lo has visto. De un tiempo acá es la noticia más grande en la ciudad. La policía arresto a cuatro personas hace dos días, y más de cien meseros fueron tomados en custodia. Dicen que habían estado envenenando las bebidas de las personas que daban pocas propinas. Los cuatro arrestados eran una mujer y su esposo acusados de producir el polvo usado y dos bármanes de vender el polvo en el bar en la central de unión de los meseros._

_Bueno, debo despedirme. Espero que estés bien y feliz. Me quedo,_

_Tu primo,_

_Edward Masen_

—Edward, cariño, ¿puedo pasar?

Edward se tenso; miro de la carta que justo había escrito a su primo, Mic, y vio a su madre parada en su puerta. Elizabeth Masen tenía cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, los cuales su hijo había heredado de ella. Ella era una pequeña y delgada mujer, lo cual combinado con su linda piel daba una impresión inicial de fragilidad. Una impresión completamente falsa, como bien sabia Edward. Su madre era la mujer mas fuerte que jamás había conocido; de hecho, ella era mas fuerte que muchos de los hombres que el conocía. Después de la temprana muerte de su propia madre, ella había sido responsable de criar a sus cuatro hermanos pequeños y había decidido convertirse en una enfermera. No, su madre era todo menos frágil. Mientras la miraba, no puedo evitar notar el preocupado mirar en sus ojos que parecía siempre presente desde que le había dicho a sus padres que tenia intención de enlistarse en la milicia. Odiaba ser la razón de esa mirada.

Respondió mientras guardaba su pluma y tinta, y ella entraba, sentándose en la silla debajo del saledizo de la ventana. Alguien que no la conociera bien probablemente no lo notaria, pero Edward podía ver el miedo en ella, y él sabia que ese miedo era por él. Él podía ver la sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, ojos que estaban ligeramente delineados de rojo. Él podía ver que su espalda estaba un poco demasiado derecha, como si su cuerpo quisiera caer hacia adelante exhausto pero ella era demasiado testaruda rehusándose a rendirse. Él podía ver sus manos dobladas en su regazo sosteniendo su pañuelo tan apretado que sus nudillos estaban blancos, el pañuelo portando una pequeña lagrima. Suspiro, una vez más iba a intentar persuadirlo de reconsiderar enlistarse.

—Madre por favor, no. Estoy bastante determinado. No he tomado esta decisión a la ligera, y estoy muy consiente del peligro. Por favor trata de entender. Nuestro país esta en guerra, y tengo el deber de defenderlo, así como mi abuelo lo hizo antes de mi. Recuerdo las historias que me contaron, y he hablado con muchos de los hombres heridos en el hospital acerca de sus experiencias. No lo estoy romantizando.

Elizabeth miro a su único hijo y las palabras la abandonaron. Ella había sabido lo que el diría. Si, ella sabía lo que él diría, y estaba preparada para ello. No era la esposa de un prominente y exitoso abogado por nada. Ella había aprendido mucho de su esposo en sus casi 20 años de matrimonio. Había escuchado a su esposo perfeccionar su discurso introductorio y lo había escuchado dar tan elocuentes e irresistibles discursos que ella creía que él podía persuadir a cualquier jurado en el mundo que arriba era abajo o que blanco era negro. Ella había escuchado, había aprendido. Elizabeth había repasado lo que iba a decir, incluso yendo tan lejos hasta el repasarlo enfrente del espejo en su habitación. Había planeado dar su argumento contra su decisión calmada y racionalmente, teniendo cuidadosas respuestas planeadas para cada punto que ella sabia que él diría, pero ahora mientras se sentaba frente a él, no podía recordar una sola palabra de ello. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en los hombre que regresaban de la guerra en la que él estaba tan impaciente pelear. Todo lo que ella podía ver era sus rotos, lisiados cuerpos, y cada uno de ellos portaba el rostro de su hijo. Ella podia sentir las lagrimas formándose detrás sus ojos, pero no podía dejarlas caer. Edward era justo como su padre: lógico y determinado. Ella necesitaba ser igualmente lógica e igualmente determinada. Las lágrimas no lo moverían. Al contrario, ella sabia que arruinarían su caso. Si ella las dejaba caer, él no la escucharía de verdad y simplemente rechazaría sus palabras como aquella de una madre atormentada, desesperada por mantener a su hijo a salvo. Ella necesitaba hacerle ver razón.

Cuadro sus hombros, y si eso fallaba, no estaba muy arriba de drogarlo y mantenerlo encerrado en su habitación hasta que la horrible guerra terminara.

Elizabeth Masen miro a su hijo, tomo una respiro, y se armó de valor. —Invite al Dr. Cullen a cenar con nosotros esta noche, pero no estaba disponible. Esta trabajando aun otro turno extra en el hospital. Han perdido tantos doctores y enfermeras por la guerra, esos que quedada apenas y son capaces de seguir. El trabaja el turno de noche, pero creo que él esta ahí la mayor parte de los días. Me volvió a decir hoy lo invaluable que ha sido tu ayuda. Hay muchas mujeres voluntarias, pero el tener a un joven es una cosa maravillosa. Parece tener un interés genuino en ti. Eres muy afortunado. Piensa con mucha estima en ti en el hospital, y su recomendación será de mucha ayuda cuando solicites entrar a la escuela de medicina. — ella relajo un poco sus hombros al terminar el discurso que había planeado. Después de todo, Elizabeth estaba contenta con su desempeño, y había tocado los temas que quería impactaran en su hijo- Señalarle que su ayuda se necesita _aquí_. Puede servir a su país quedándose _aquí_ y convirtiéndose en doctor como siempre lo había planeado.

Edward sonrió con cariño a su madre. Espera que sus mejillas no se hubieran puesto rosas con sus halagos. —Mi ayuda en el hospital es difícilmente invaluable, madre, no como la tuya. Tengo diecisiete y ningún entrenamiento. Puedo hacer menos que seguir órdenes y hacer mandados.

Elizabeth continuo —Tú no entiendes el valor de alguien que puede seguir ordenes y hacer mandados, Edward. Él que los hagas permite a otros entrenados para trabajar en lo que sus habilidades son necesitadas, en vez de hacer esos mandados ellos mismos. Te sorprendería el número de personas que son incapaces de seguir hasta la más simple instrucción, especialmente cuando concierne al pobre Dr. Cullen. Oh, he visto yo enfermeras con experiencia, inteligentes y hábiles olvidar lo que estaban diciendo a la mitad de la oración cuando hablan con él. No puedo comprenderlo.

Edward estaba mas relajado ahora; casi se estaba riendo. —El Dr. Cullen es muy rico, muy guapo y muy soltero. Estoy seguro de que eso algo tiene que ver. Pienso que fue muy amable de tu parte el invitarlo. Con tanta estima que le tienen, no parece tener muchos amigos en el hospital. Casi parce que la gente tiene miedo de él, aunque no puedo ver por qué.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Elizabeth pensó para si misma que esto estaba yendo aun mejor de lo que había esperado. Estaban hablando. Ella sabía lo mucho que Edward admiraba al joven doctor y lo mucho que su aparente respeto significaba para su hijo. En vez de tratar de alejarlo de enlistarse en la milicia, ella necesitaba recordarle su primer amor, la medicina. Ella siempre había sentido que Edward había nacido para ser doctor. Tenía una paciencia interminable para los enfermos y heridos combinada con una compasión natural por aquellos con miedo y en sufrimiento que no podía ser enseñada. Él era muy brillante, entre los mejores de su clase, y tenía esa sed de conocimiento que era insaciable. Había sido una tonta en pensar que una jovencita le interesaría lo suficiente para cambiar su decisión. Fue tontamente inspirada en un momento de pánico. Edward venia de una larga línea de soldados. Ambos de sus abuelos había luchado en la Guerra Civil, y su padre había servido en la milicia también, aunque afortunadamente antes de la Guerra con España. Había sido criado desde la cuna para entender el deber que uno tenia con su país. Ella entendía la necesidad de luchar y apoyaba el esfuerzo en la guerra en cualquier manera que pudiera. Ella ofrecía de voluntaria su tiempo en la Cruz Roja ayudando a los que regresaban heridos, ya sea físicamente o sufriendo de shock. Visitaba a las familias de los hombres que estaban sirviendo y asistía a aquellos hombres que estaban perdidos. Si, ella haría su parte, pero no sacrificaría a su hijo.

Elizabeth se persuadió a si misma en creer que Edward seria de mayor servicio a su país como doctor, quien podría devotar una vida a servir a aquellos soldados heridos durante la guerra en vez de como un soldado. ¿Que diferencia podría hacer un soldado mas comparada con un doctor mas? Ahora ella necesitaba persuadirlo a él.

—La mayoría de las personas son mas intimidadas que lo ellos mismos se dan cuenta. Su confianza en sus propias habilidades es tan fácilmente sacudida por alguien mas hábil que ellos, aun mas así cuando esa persona es mas joven que ellos mismos, y como tú lo has señalado, muy rico, y muy guapo. Tu no eres alguien que es fácilmente intimidado –nunca lo has sido- así que no me pregunto por qué no lo has entendido. El Dr. Cullen es casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Muy bueno, me temo, para su propio bien.

Edward miro a su madre, —¿A que te refieres, con muy bueno para su propio bien?

Elizabeth le respondió, —Me temo que el Dr. Cullen esta tan dedicado a su profesión, tan comprometido en ayudar a sus pacientes, que olvida cuidarse el mismo. Dios, solo mira al hombre. Es tan pálido como un fantasma. Algunas veces se ve tan cansado, como si nunca durmiera. Ha habido días en que lo he visto tan ensimismado en su trabajo, que creo que simplemente se ha olvidado de comer. Le he preguntado en más de una ocasión si ya ha comido, y ha parecido casi sorprendido. No he sabido si la sorpresa se debe a no haber notado la hora o a que alguien ha notado que no ha comido. He de admitir, que estoy preocupada por él. No tiene familia: no padres, no hermanos, y como tú mismo has dicho, no amigos.

Edward no estaba sorprendido de que su madre hubiese notado esas cosas acerca del Dr. Cullen. Ella siempre había notado cosas que los demás no, otro rasgo que había heredado de ella. Antes de que pudiera responderle, ella hablo de nuevo mientras se levantaba. —No dejes que te entretenga, cariño. Solo quería decirte que la cena se servirá pronto. Tu padre telefoneo temprano. Estará en casa para cenar con nosotros esta noche. No espero que esto ocurra seguido hasta que ese mal juicio termine, lo que no será muy probable en poco tiempo. Esto contenta que tu y él hayan podido asistir al juego en tu cumpleaños. Me temo que no habrá más juegos este verano, por Dios, envenenar gente que no daba propina generosamente suficiente. ¿En que se esta convirtiendo el mundo? Te dejo seguir con tu carta. ¿A quien le estas escribiendo?

Edward se levanto de su escritorio mientras su madre caminaba a su puerta. —Al primo Mic, pero he terminado. Bajare en un momento.

Mientras su madre abandonaba su habitación, Edward se sentó en su escritorio y sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. Su madre era la única persona que siempre podía sorprenderlo. Había estado tan seguro de que había venido únicamente a hablar con él, para tratar de convencerlo de no enlistarse una vez que cumpliera dieciocho el próximo Junio. Espera que al fin hubiera aceptado sus decisión, pero el la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que todavía no dejaba la esperanza de persuadirlo. Edward se rio para si mismo. Este era un remanso en a batalla, pero todavía no ganaba la guerra.

Sentado en su escritorio, Edward recordó al abuelo Masen. Ya eran seis meses desde que falleció, y Edward aun lo extrañaba terriblemente. Algunas veces, casi sentía que si cerraba los ojos y escuchaba con atención, todavía podía oír su voz. Habiendo pertenecido anteriormente a su abuelo, el escritorio de Edward era su más preciada pertenencia. Hecho de caoba con una hermosa superficie de escritura grabada en cuero en verde, parecía tener nueve cajones con manija de cuello en cisne bronceadas cuatro en cada lado y un largo cajón superficial en el medio. Sin embargo, el que parecía ser los dos últimos de abajo en ambos lados era un cajón con doble profundidad. De niño, Edward había estado maravillado por su abuelo, y las historias que contaba. Recordó a su abuelo mostrándole el secreto del escritorio cuando niño. Contenía un compartimento, ellos dibujaban mapas de tesoros secretos y los escondían ahí. Era infantil y Edward lo sabia, pero seguía su juego aun ahora, después de un tiempo, al esconder cualquier carta que escribiera ahí antes de enviarla. Y eso mismo hizo, pensó en ambos de sus abuelos y esperaba que estuvieran orgullosos del hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo y de las decisiones que estaba tomando en su vida.

Levantándose de su escritorio, Edward bajo a cenar. Su madre estaba donde él sabia que estaría, en su cuarto de estar con sus costuras alrededor de ella apurada haciendo ropa cálida para ser enviada a los hombres peleando en Europa. Él le sonrió mientras pasaba y abría las puertas de cuando de música de al lado.

—Oh eso seria encantador, Edward. Tu música siempre hace parecer que mi trabajo va mas rápido.

—¿Qué te gustaría madre? ¿Debussy?

—Por favor Edward. Sabes que él es mi favorito. Una pérdida tan trágica, su muerte. Aunque alguien que sufre tan terriblemente de _enfermedades_ tal vez para el pobre hombre fue una bendición.

Edward se detuvo en su piano tratando de mantener su risa silenciosa y sus hombros quietos. La manera en que su madre siempre quita la mirada y dice _enfermedad_ cuando habla de alguien con cáncer, como si atreverse a decir la palabra en alto la ayudara a esparcirse, nunca dejaría de impresionarlo. Elizabeth Masen podía ayudar a un hombre al que le faltaran miembro por que se lo volaron o se lo arrancaron en la batalla, vendar cualquier herida, vestir la mas severa quemadura, pero se rehusaba a decir una simple palabra como "cáncer". Y, realmente, pobre hombre, de verdad. Era muy bien conocido que de joven, Claude Debussy había iniciado una aventura con una mujer casada y había vivido con otra mujer. Mas tarde se caso pero empezó una aventura con la madre de uno de sus estudiante y abandono a su esposa por su amante, quien estaba _encinta_. Y eso era lo único conocido. ¿Cuánto mas había hecho que era desconocido? Su madre jamás habría tenido a u hombre como Claude Debussy en su hogar, pero ahora que falleció, ella lo llama un "pobre hombre". Aun durante su vida, Debussy sabia poco de censura hacia su conducta hasta el intento de suicidio de la esposa a la que abandono. Edward entendió que solo tenia diecisiete y nada de conocimiento del mundo, pero sentía fuertemente que si vivía otros cientos de años, el jamás entendería la disposición de la sociedad de perdonar artistas por pecados que en alguien mas seria imperdonables.

Mientras se sentaba en su piano, y comenzaba a tocar, se admitió a si mismo que él no era mejor que la sociedad. Como hombre él no le tenia ningún respeto a Debussy, pero respetaba su talento inmensamente.

Había esta tocando por un tiempo cuando escucharon a la servidumbre abrir la puerta para su padre. Prontamente su padre entro en la habitación, y Edward y su madre se levantaron para recibirlo.

—Ahora, esto es a lo que un hombre le gusta al llegar a su casa. Si cada hombre tuviera tal escena para recibirlo al final del día creo que habría menos trabajo para los hombres como yo. Elizabeth, mi querida. Laborioso, como siempre. Edward, por favor sigue tocando, mi muchacho. Tu música es relajante después de un cansado día.

Edward se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a tocar otra vez. Él sabía que este nuevo caso era especialmente cansado para su padre. Habiendo perseguido muchos caso difíciles en el pasado tales como asesinato y secuestros, él había visto lo pero de la humanidad por demasiado tiempo, pero Edward sabia que esta caso era diferente. Antes siempre, había un motivo para el crimen; siempre había una razón. Dinero, odio, celos, venganza, violencia ya sea traída por ira o borrachera o pura crueldad… cualquier razón haya sido, _siempre había habido_ una razón. Aun así, este caso era diferente. No había una razón valida. Edward suponía que las razones raramente eran validas más que para el culpable mismo, pero esto era verdaderamente incomprensible. Mas de cien personas habían estado perfectamente dispuestas a envenenar a muchísimas otras, derramando polvo de Mickey Finn en sus bebidas, por algo tan trivial como cuanto dejaban de propina. Era indefendible, el flagrante desprecio por el daño que pudieron causar. Fue poco un milagro que no hayan matado a nadie. Edward creía firmemente que tales personas no tenían lugar en la sociedad, y estaba muy orgulloso del compromiso de su padre en proteger a los inocentes al perseguirlos en toda la extensión de la ley.

Continúo tocando unos minutos mas hasta que la cena fue anunciada, y fueron al comedor juntos.

Después de la cena pasaron la tarde juntos con Edward y su padre jugando un juego de ajedrez mientras su madre continuaba bordando. Eran tiempos tranquilos como estos, solo los tres en casa sanos y seguros, que Edward pensaba mas, en lo que era para los hombres estar sirviendo en Europa y sus familias en casa. Él miro a su padre, contemplando su siguiente movimiento, y su madre, tarareando tranquilamente para ella misma mientras bordaba un cálido sweater para un hombre que jamás conocería. Se preocupaba como seria para ellos después que se fuera. En lugar de tararear tranquilamente, ¿lloraría su madre mientras trabajaba, preocupándose por él? ¿Estará a salvo… con frio… hambriento? ¿Estará herido? ¿Seguirá con vida? ¿Se sentaría su padre en esta misma mesa, observando la tabla de ajedrez y su silla vacía? ¿Se preocuparían cada vez que sonara el teléfono que alguien tocara a su puerta?

Edward deseaba mas que nunca haber tenido hermanos. Tenia una larga familia y muchos amigo cercanos, pero no seria lo mismo como si tuvieran otro hijo que los mantuviera atareados y ocupados, que lo mantuviera distraídos de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su preocupación por él. Suspiro para si mismo. No era bueno fijarse en cosas que no podían ser cambiadas. Otras familias estaban enfrentando lo mismo. Alguno estaban llamando esto La Guerra que Termina Todas Las Guerras. Y por todo lo sagrado, Edward esperaba que tuvieran razón. Gases venenosos, peleas de aeroplanos, submarinos atacando buques de pasaje, parecía que no había limite en lo que el hombre podía crear para matar a otros hombres. Nunca antes había el mundo enfrentado una situación como esta; el mundo entero estaba en guerra. Necesitaban terminar esto y asegurarse de que no pasaría de nuevo jamás. Necesitaban asegurarse que ninguna otra generación tuviera que enfrentarse a esto de nuevo.

Había sido un día caliente que había empezado brillante y soleado pero que se había vuelto rápidamente nublado. El cielo se oscureció bastante rápido, ya antes de que su padre regresara del trabajo habían encendido la luz eléctrica. Ahora el viento se había levantado, y podían escuchar los truenos en la distancia. La madre de Edward alzo la mirada de su bordado al primer golpe de truenos.

—Al parecer estamos para una buena tormenta esta noche. Este viento esta terrible. — comenzó a guardar su bordado y se levanto. —Edward, querido, me gustaría llegar al hospital muy temprano en la mañana. ¿Te parece bien esto?

Edward alzo la mirada de la tabla de ajedrez. —Si, madre, esta bien. El viejo Sr. Robard esta esperando mañana un cargamento de productos de confort de la sección de Rockford. Le prometí que iría con él a recogerlos a la estación. Dijo que me recogería en el hospital.

Recogiendo su bolsa de bordar, Elizabeth camino hacia su espero e hijo u los beso a ambos ligeramente en la sien mientras les deseaba una buena noche.

Ahora solos, Edward y su padre eran libres de hablar. Edward estaba tomando el alfil de su padre, cuando su padre hablo, —el Sr. Wilson escucho de su hijo, Matthew. En el frente. En algún lugar en Francia. No puedo decir donde, dijo que había sido disparado fuertemente por los alemanes la noche anterior. Metrallas cayendo alrededor de ellos. La alarma de gas fue dada. Dijo que tuvieron que ponerse sus mascaras en apuros. Dijo que esas mascaras salvaron muchas veces sus vidas. Dijo que Fritz les dispara gases muy seguido, y que puede ponerse la mascara en cinco segundos —. Su padre estaba determinadamente viendo a cualquier lugar excepto a él mientras hablaba. Edward había escuchado a su padre preparar argumentos para un juicio muchas veces y sabía lo elocuente que su padre era. El escucharlo hablar ahora, incapaz de hablar con oraciones completas, incapaz de mirarlo, sabia lo asustado que estaba su padre.

Edward se dirigió a su padre, —recibí una carta de Albert Fletcher el otro día. ¿Recuerdas a Albert? Estaba delante de mí en la escuela, de último año cuando yo estaba en primero. Estaba en el equipo de baseball conmigo y es primo de los Collins. Acaba de zarpar. Me escribió que su bote llego a salvo. Tuvieron buen clima y un mar tranquilo, y no estuvo ni un poco mareado. Me pidió que le dijera a todos nuestros amigos que le escribieran. Una palabra de casa cae muy bien por allá, dijo él.

Edward y su padre estaban igualmente empatados en el ajedrez, vio la tabla mientras su padre movía su torre y pensó en lo mucho que se parece la vida a un juego de ajedrez, con sus padres en un lado de la tabla y el mismo en el otro. Ellos hacen su movimiento, y el los encuentra.

—Si, creo que la Sra. Wilson escribe casia diario y envía parcelas muy seguido. Debería escribirle a tu amigo de inmediato. Envía un periódico, el Sr. Wilson ha dicho que Matthew ha escrito que los muchachos se alegran con periódico de casa. Los pasan por todos una vez que terminan de leerlo, eso hacen.

Edward miro de nuevo a su padre, quien todavía no lo estaba viendo a él. —Hare eso—. Miro hacia abajo a la tabla; su padre había cometido un error. Lo podía poner en jaque. Movió su reina a través de la tabla. —Jaque.

Su padre se quedo viendo la tabla. —No vi eso. Buen movimiento, mi muchacho. Bien jugado. — su padre estudio la tabla por unos momentos antes de mover su alfil restante para proteger su rey. —Olvide mencionárselo a tu madre, la esposa de Frank Carrington y su hija vinieron a la oficina hoy. Nos invitaron a cenar con ellos el viernes.

"_Oh, maravilloso. La Srita. Hija del Nuevo Comisionado" _Pensó Edward, para si mismo. En alto dijo, —Estoy seguro que estará bien. Madre dijo que había estado discutiendo un posible baile para recaudar fondos. La Subasta del Cofre de Guerra fue muy exitosa; había estado viendo por algo para seguirlo. Creo que dijeron que estaban considerando un tema de cosecha para el otoño. Tal vez la Sra. Carrington y Violet estén interesadas en ayudar con los planes. — _"¡Violet!"_ Si, ese era el nombre de la chica. Edward estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo, _"¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Madre ama tanto los dulces Vi-O-Let LifeSaver, con razón esta del lado de la chica"_

La mente de su padre claramente no estaba en su juego, y Edward pronto tuvo consigo el Jaque Mate. Su padre lo mio, posiblemente por primera vez desde la cena, y lo felicito por su juego.

Edward sonrió mientras guardaba las piezas, —Gracias a ti padre, tuve un gran maestro.

Su padre reconoció el cumplido; él había sido quien enseño ajedrez a su hijo. Él había enseñado a su hijo a lanzar y lanzar una bola… a montar en bicicleta… a conducir. Le había enseñado a su hijo orgullo, respeto y deber. Edward, padre, estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Había esperado que Edward siguiera sus pasos y estudiar leyes, pero cualquiera podía ver que estaba destinado a ser doctor. Entendía el deseo de su hijo de enlistarse y pelear por su país, y lo respetaba mucho más por eso. Era de él mismo de quien estaba decepcionado. Cuanta gente que conocía tenía a sus hijos peleando por allá. Muchos de esos muchachos los había conocido desde que estaban en pañales. Muchos de esos chicos nunca regresarían a casa. Cada vez que sabia de algún muchacho asesinado, o invalido de por vida, aun mientras expresaba su simpatía, su cabeza estaba llena con, _"Gracias a Dios, no es mi hijo. Gracias a Dios, mi muchacho, mi Edward, esta a salvo"._

Edward Masen padre, encontró que ahora que había mirado a su hijo, no podía hacerse mirar hacia otro lado. —Edward…

Poniendo la tabla y piezas de ajedrez en el closet cuando su padre llamo su nombre, Edward se volteo a responderle, —¿Si, padre?

Quería decirle a su hijo que no se enlistara. Quería decirle que dejara la lucha para alguien más. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Al final, no dijo ninguna de ellas. —Es tarde hijo, y estoy cansado. Me retiro por esta noche.

—Buenas noches padre, te veré en la mañana. Yo mismo ya me voy a retirar.

—Buenas noches Edward. — mientras Edward, padre se volteaba y se dirigía a las escaleras cansadamente, su único pensamiento era, "Dios, deja que esta miserable guerra acabe pronto".

Edward entro en su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio. Había pensado en algo mas que quería decirle a Mic y quería añadirlo a su carta. Abrió el compartimento secreto, pero su carta no estaba allí. ¿No la había puesto él allí? No, él lo había hecho. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. Era su hábito. Siempre que escribía cartas, las ponía allí, si no las mandaba de inmediato. Y el claramente recordaba haberla puesto ahí. Y a pesar de todo, no estaba ahí. Bueno, debía estar equivocado razonó; tal vez la traspapelo. Eso era todo. Busco en todos los cajones y en el piso alrededor de su escritorio, pero no estaba. Tampoco en el bote de basura. Pensó que tal vez se puso haber deslizado detrás del escritorio y estaba atorada entre el escritorio y la pared, pero tampoco estaba allí. Esto era ridículo. No podía pensar que pudo haber hecho con esa carta.

—Oh bueno, no importa, — se dijo Edward a si mismo. —Debe de estar en algún lado—. Ya buscaría de nuevo en la mañana.

Después de todo, no es como si su carta se pudiera haber desvanecido.

**Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo, con una nueva historia, la verdad a mi me encanto desde que la empecé y bueno se las comparto, es larga pero vale la pena, (: please ténganme paciencia, que con mi trabajo y esto… me aprieto, pero créanme es un placer traducir. **

**Por cierto gracias quienes nominaron #YLET, really guys! Me hicieron el mes.**

**Ahora si ¿Qué opinan?. BTW en todo eso del baseball son igual de mala que Bella, ya verán por qué se los digo. **

**Ya saben si quieren presionar que suba capitulo, o hablar… de lo que sea. Busquenme por tweet -OneSweetStuff y en blog pondré cositas de esta historia (pasen que le hice banner).**

**Ciao.**


End file.
